Pinky Promise
by LoveLover13
Summary: Austin and Ally 7 years old disliked each other... very strongly. But what happens when two curious kids overhear some things they weren't supposed to hear and decide to make a deal. "If we're not head over heels in love with someone when we're 21, we'll marry each other." She holds up her pinky. He raised one eyebrow at her wrapping his pinky around hers.


**Disclamier: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may notice, I only own the plot.**

**Yeah someone told me to just create a new story so everyone can review to it so... Here we go! **

**We've got a new summary and a new cover image for this story. Whoo! I think you guys are going to like this, I spent like a week thinking about how to rearrange the whole story plot and I'm happy with how it came****out. =)**

* * *

><p>The whole family was sitting at the dinner table. They were a family of four Ally, the youngest who is 7, Liz, the oldest of the two who was 15, and of course the adults Lester and Penny Dawson. There was a tense awkward silence that grew heavy among them, an argument had just occurred. Liz's school was taking a end of the year trip to England next week. She forgot to inform them that she was going, by herself, across the country.<p>

Not that it wasn't obvious but her Uncle and Aunt were angry. It's absolutely absurd when you look at it in an adults point of view. Your oldest adopted daughter is going across the country, by herself, in a week and she just now decides to bring it up. Technically they weren't her actual parents, they were her guardians. Her parents had died the other year ago and she had been adopted by her favorite Uncle and Aunt.

Her parents were glaring at her cousin, the clattering of forks and knifes the only thing to be heard. Finally someone cleared her throat. All eyes went to Liz. "Uncle Lester?" She asked hesitantly. He looked into her cousin's hesitant but still hopeful eyes his silence adding even more anticipation to the table. He let out a defeated sigh, "I'm still angry that you put this off last minute to tell us, but yes, you may go to your trip." Liz couldn't look more happier, she jumped out of her seat squealing while she hugged her Uncle and Aunt thanking them over and over.

Ally was standing on a stool, wiping down the wet plates and then stacking them in the cupboard, while her mother washed the dishes and hummed a familiar tune. The doorbell went off, just as Liz ran down the stairs her heavy footsteps echoing through the halls. She looked puzzled at her mother the unanswered question simmering between the two of them, Who could that be at this hour? Then a bunch of squeals, more heavy footsteps, and a loud clatter was heard, after all that, nothing. Liz walked in timidly to the kitchen looking anywhere but directly at them. "Umm Aunt Penny, can I umm have a few friends over?" Her mother quirked her eyebrows bemused. "How many?"

"Umm 6 girls and 1 boy."

"How old is this boy?"

"7."

"Oh good then Ally could play with him!"

She tugged on her mom's hand in a way of telling her no way! She didn't know the boy but jeez what if he had... "cooties". She doesn't want to get cooties!

Her mom ignored her, all she could think about was putting in some ear plugs and going to sleep. Liz nodded to eager to go back to her friends and gossip. Ally a little angry with them followed her cousins loud footsteps up the stairs. She walked into the bright colored hot pink room her eyes landing on 2 girls texting on their phones and 4 other girls gathered around something or maybe someone. They were giggling about something, while she picked out a young boy's voice.

"Hey! Will you quit it?! That hurts!" They finally stopped and broke their little huddle and the boy sat their was Austin Moon. She gaped at the sight, his hair was terribly twisted into a little ponytail on top of his head, so that's why they were giggling. She was too. Austin Moon was the meanest boy in her class. And was always, insert stomping feet, pulling her hair, whether it was in a bun, braid, or ponytail. Yet she wouldn't call it bullying, more like stupid teasing. "Eh, Dawson what's up?"

"Ugh whatever." She stormed out of Liz's room, down the stairs and plopped herself on the recliner. She grabbed her iPod blasting the first song she saw on her playlist. He had followed her down the stairs his footsteps lighter then hers. He sat across from her and turned on the TV. She turned it off. He turned it on. She got up pulled the plug for the TV, took the batteries out of the remote and threw them up the stairs. He frowned, upset. It was obvious he was bored so she threw him a bone.

"I don't like you." She hated the guy what'd you expect.

"I don't like you either." He shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Stop talking to me."

"I'm not talking to you, your talking to me."

"No by saying, I'm not talking to you, your still talking to me which means-"

"Can you both FU-FREAKING SHUT UP!" Liz's voice boomed through the house. She hadn't realized she was yelling. Oops. The both fell silent while Ally attempted to do her math homework. He's whistling. And it's louder then her music. She finally turns it off hoping it'll shut him up too. But he's still whistling.

"Stop whistling."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it IS!"

"...No it isn't." He chuckled. She wanted to scream at how obnoxious he was being.

"You know what fine it's not annoying but you sure as heck are!"

"You don't say?"

"I DO say!"

"You know what I say, I say to shut your faces before I make you!" Liz yelled throwing Ally's sneakers down the stairs. She was too angry to care about them right now. They felt silent, both blue in the face.

Ally shot up out of her seat. Oh darn it! She thought. She kneeled on her feet picking up her new sneakers which now had a bend in the front part of her shoe. She grits her teeth, it was hard work to save up money on allowance to buy these $80 shoes. "There's a bend in your shoe." He mutters. She turns around to see him leaning against the doorframe examining his cuticles.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed captain obvious!" She stormed up the stairs and into Liz's room. She walked in on everyone giggling about something and yet when she wasn't even 2 footsteps in the room, but they all suddenly got quiet.

"How DARE you?!" were the first furious words out of her mouth.

"I don't even bother you, I don't ever go through your things, I don't touch your phone, I don't even complain when you change the channel!"

"Why would you do this to me?! You know I love those shoes! I'm only talking loudly because one of your stupid friends brought that idiot downstairs and don't even get me started on-" Liz cuts off her rant with her throwing a pen at her. It missed her by 10 feet landing next to the door across the hall.

"Don't call Camilla stupid! She didn't want to bring him! She has to babysit! No get out!" Ally stood in Liz's room arms crossed and heels and toes digging into the carpet refusing to leave. Liz let out a sigh. "Okay of course you want it the hard way." She shrugged reaching down, clamping her hands under Ally's arms and lifting her out of her room, ignoring Ally's little kicks to her shin and then to wrap it all up by slamming the door in her face.

There was no lock on her door. After proving to Lester and Penny that she clearly takes advantage of the privilege of having a lock on her door, so they took it away. Ally could just march up the door and slam it back open again but she had a better idea. It was 10:30 PM and if her parents weren't passed out in their slumber they would have actually cared that she was up.

Liz barely ate dinner, she just tossed around her peas too anxious too eat, sooner or later she would hungry and come out the door to get food. But what if she couldn't? What if she locked the door from the outside? The idea seemed brilliant to her and she quickly went into the supply closet got the rope, tying the end of if to the guest bedroom doorknob which, she made sure, was locked. Then slowly and almost carefully tied it around Liz's doorknob, trying her hardest not to make a sound, there just one more pull and she'd be done. "What are you doing?" a voice whispered behind her, making her pull the knot into place in surprise.

"What do you think genius?" She scowled. Before he could make another sarcastic or annoying comment the doorknob jiggled. They both stared at it. Another jiggle. Then twisting left and right. Then full on pulling the doorknob and vigorous banging. "Ally?!" Liz calls for her. She smiles a little, "Yes?" The shaking stops on the doorknob.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Let me out!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry!"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't eaten yet."

"Why?"

"Because I was too nervous."

"Why?"

"Oh my god Allison I will bust down this door if you don't open it NOW!" Liz hisses. But Ally is not afraid, this is fueling her amusement and apparently Austin's too judging by the silent laughs rolling out of him.

"Why?" She hears a slam against the door which she's sure is Liz banging her head on the door.

"Alright, have it your way. Who needs food anyways right guys?" Her cousin scoffs to her friends. They all respond with "Yeah who needs food!" all except one who goes, "Me! I need food! What the hell ELIZABETH! Just give the girl what she wants!" Her interest perks up. Hmm, she hadn't though of getting something in return of doing this, it was for revenge, but now that she thinks about it she does need $80 for another pair of shoes.

"That desperate Camilla?" Austin asks behind her not bothering to hide his laughter anymore.

"Shut up! Or I'll put blue hair dye in your shampoo, but you won't notice since your shampoo is already blue!" He gasps now right next to her.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." A confident voice says from behind the door.

"Ally what do you want?" A defeated voice speaks up. Liz.

"$80 for the shoes you _destroyed_."

"No. No way. I'm saving up a for Selena Gomez concert coming up," She scoffs, " Sorry you'll have to use your own money." She hears Camilla's groan of displeasure and stifles in her laugh.

"Okay of course you want it the hard way." She repeated the same words Liz said then imitated a going down the stairs sound making them think that she was well, going down the stairs.

Well if she wasn't going to give her money, maybe she could force her to. Blackmail. It's perfect they always get quiet when someone enters the room so they must be hiding something. Something that's secretive. Blackmail worthy. Austin taps her shoulder giving her a 'What are you going to do?' look. Oh right. She forgot, he has to tag along so he won't give if away by yelling. Plus she could always use another ear for her plan. She puts her finger to lips and mouths 'Just listen okay?' And he nods understanding.

30 minutes later. They were on both on each side of the door. Ally on the right. Austin on the left. Oh my god, was the only thought going through both of their heads. Will I be like them when I grow up? She thinks but shudders at the possibilities. Giggling, laughing, more giggling, squealing, more laughing, music blasting, and now they were back to giggling.

She had enough and Austin looked like as if he wanted to rip his ears off. She sighed and made a head gesture to the stairs, in a way of saying let's go, but that's when she heard everything stop. Like total silence go through the house. But then she heard the murmur of hushed hones whispering. She sat up straighter pressing her ears to the door trying really hard to listen, a little excited to get some information.

"Your not going to believe this?" A voice cackles.

"What? What are her results?"

"Shit this is going on Facebook." Ally scrunched her nose trying to the forget curse word she heard.

"No it's not!" Oh finally Liz's voice.

"Oh come on this is gonna get like a hundred likes."

"What does it say? I can't see with you all crowding around the laptop."

"It's one of those quiz's which tell you about your future, but like this shit was legit. And it said that Liz is going to get married at 19 years old." The girl laughs, while Liz groans. Austin and Ally turn to each other trying to hold in their laughs. He snickers and she puts her hand over his mouth shaking her head.

"That's not true I'll probably go old and die alone cause I'm too ugly for anyone to like me never mind a guy devoting his life to me." Liz scoffs. Her friends get quiet.

"Liz that's not true. Your gorgeous. You might not see it but all those looks that guys give you that apparently are looks of "displeasure from your appearance" are really them ogling over your body."

"Trust us, your smokin'." She hears Camilla say.

"Uh, uhm, wow." Liz is speechless.

"Still don't believe us huh?" She hears the squeal of the bed springs meaning someone must have gotten up.

"Let's make a deal with Lizzie eh Shauna and ya'll with me?" She hears Camilla's voice.

"Yeah." They all say.

"Alright if you are not head over heels in love with a boy when you are 19, engaged or married and happy, and if you don't have that boy wrapped around your finger then I swear to god I will marry you instead. You know so you'll never be alone." Camilla says sheepishly. This time Austin has to clamp his hand around Ally's mouth to stop her laugh.

"What kind of deal or bet is that?" Liz's voice shrieks.

"Come on Liz you know its legit and your just too self conscious!" Shauna's voice, irritated, says.

"Ugh whatever I'll sign a contract too if it makes you happy." Liz whines. Ally scrambles to her feet when she hears footsteps coming towards the door. She bangs on the door, "God dammit Ally Open. The. Door!" After a few minutes Liz gives up and goes to what Ally assumes is making the contract. Austin and Ally both walk down the stairs slowly, trying so hard to not make a creak, when Ally just sighs and shouts, "Just go!" She didn't have to tell him twice he runs down the stairs not even looking back to where she stands on the last step. She's guessing that he hates slowness.

"That's," he looks at his watch, "2 hours of my life I'll never get back."

Ally lays down on the floor, exhausted. She has no idea what to do. She got information through the gossiping that they did but what does she do? Okay so they made a stupid bet, what's so blackmail worthy? 12:00 AM the clock reads. Ally turns on her belly took tired to care that she's dirtying her clothes on the old rug. She was so deep thought, she hadn't realized that Austin was laying next to her, in the same position as her except he was staring at her with curious hazel-green eyes.

"What?" She mumbles through the carpet. He shakes his head bemused.

"What was the point of all that? Just to see that your cousin is hot and will probably get married at 19 for what reason? Cause I didn't keep my mouth shut for 2 hours for nothing."

"I don't know. I don't know. I just wanted some stupid shoes."

"You know that bet was pretty smart." Ally turns to him, now sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Like it's a total advantage."

"Explain."

"Obviously Liz is really pretty but Liz doesn't realize that right?, " Ally nods, "so the girls said up the perfect bet. Please my babysitters brother has a crush on Liz and so does all of his friends. She'll have a guy by 19 probably a bunch before that too and if the guy doesn't make her mad or mess it up well then Camilla doesn't have to marry Liz. So no bad. All good. And it's pretty much just us writing a statement on what's going to happen in the future." He shrugs. Ally tilts her head back taking in all he said. Wow he's right. It gives her a crazy idea.

"Hey how about we do that?" She asks twiddling her thumbs.

"Do what? You mean a bet like that?" Ally nods. "Oh well sure."

"Okay what should it be? Let's base it off Liz's bet." She taps her fingers against her lips thinking. Austin gets a lightbulb face and turns to her.

"I got it. How about if we're not head over heels in love with someone when we are 21 years old then..." He trails off.

"Then... we'll have to marry each other." He gets a look on his face.

"Oh um okay, " he shifts, "I guess thats it right? Okay let's go make a contract. But what else should we do to keep our promise you could always rip a contract what is more promising?"

She holds up her pinky. "Pinky Promise?" She whispers. He raises one eyebrow at her wrapping his own pinky around hers. "Pinky Promise." His breath smelled like candy. Peppermint to be exact. His eyes were nice, no matter how mean he was.

"Why 21?" He asks softly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a odd number."

"Would you rather have it 19?" She asks laughing slightly.

"No." He gives her a little face. It twinges something inside her.

"Don't give me that face." His head snaps to hers surprised.

"What face?"

"That face."

"What's wrong with my face?!"

"I don't like your face!" He looks back at her then laughs. "Your something Dawson." She rolls her eyes. "I know." Then they hear Liz and Camilla's voices coming from upstairs threatening to strangle them if they don't let them go now.

"Come on let's go up and face our death." He jokes. She shakes her head and pushes him going up the stairs first, but he was to fast pushing her to the wall and jumping up the stairs ahead of her. "Oh no you don't!" She lands on him with a thud. She was sitting on his back. Realizing how she should get to Liz as fast as possible she gets off him accidentally kicking him in ribs in the way, saying a hasty sorry to the groan that comes out of him, and rushes down the hallway as fast as her legs can take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Yes I am aware of how long it took to get a 3000 word chapter out. But I wanted you guys to have a long <em>acceptable<em> chapter. I really like where this is going and let me just say I am SOOOO glad that I didn't give this story away because I found out something. On my old laptop apparently I had some saved stuff about Pinky Promise which would go AWESOME with this slightly different new plot. **

**My favorite thing about this whole thing was the teasing banger and the conversations/dialogue that I had going on in here. Let me just tell you all of the dialogue has happened to me. Yes, all of it, all except the parts where I made up the stuff about Liz and the other characters. But the amusing banter between Austin and Ally and Liz and Ally actually happened to me with all of my best friends and it's just a long story that I felt really fit in here. **

**There is another reason why I haven't been on Fan fiction as much. Some people may think that I was just lazing around, but I actually tried VERY hard to try to catch up with all the readings I missed but it all seemed impossible with school. ****And this time it was not because of my grades. I tried my best to get into writing but by the beginning of November I wasn't feeling it. I know I'm a mood swinging bitch but I stand by my word when I say it as much as I can. Guess what? I had to move. Yep. To a different school and a new neighborhood which I hadn't been used too as much. I had to say goodbye to my best friends which I have known for 6 years. And it all happened in one month. I'm still very sad about it, and it's even sadder to hear them talk about their day with me like I wasn't ever there with them at all, my friends I mean, not my best friends. **

**And there is another million things that I can ramble on about why I haven't been able to do anything really. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will start on the next chapters when I get there. Please, please, please don't push me to update I'm having a tough time and your support means a lot to me. This story will now be rated STRONG T but will maybe later on be changed to M, so beware. **

**Reviews are great and please bare with me ._.**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


End file.
